Much Love
by TheRottenJas
Summary: Draco didn't realize how much he loved Astoria until he was in deep.


**Quidditch League Competition  
**

 **Pairing:** Astoria/Draco

 **Prompts:** 1, 2, 15

 **Hogwarts Forum:** Defense Against the Dark Arts - Task 1

 **Word count:** 1,287

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _Much Love_

* * *

 _Dear Scorpius,_

 _You wanted the story of your mother and me. didn't you? I would've told you all about it by now, but I've been told pensives are excellent to use. Why don't you see for yourself?_

Scorpius glances down at the letter and nervously drops the memories into the pensive before sticking his head in.

 **.oOo.**

"Sorry, you are?"

He glances at the small girl hiding behind Daphne Greengrass, a known classmate and friend, who shyly peers from her older sister's back. She's about a few inches shorter than him and he notices with mild interest that she has striking light brown eyes. He smiles at her and she hides behind her long, wave of brown hair.

"What a bother." Daphne rolls her eyes at the display and nudges her sister toward other pureblood children more her age. "Well, we're going to find a compartment. Why don't you go and make friends with them? They're all most likely future Slytherins or Ravenclaws. Connections are vital."

Although, Daphne's words may seem a bit rude, Draco can tell she has a soft spot for her younger sister. "What a nice way of telling her to leave," he comments sarcastically, as the younger Greengrass scurries away.

"Oh, shut it. Anyway, that's my younger sister, Astoria. But, who cares?" She grins, waving at Pansy and Blaise who appear to have already found a compartment and were currently waving from the window. "Have you heard of Sirius Black?"

Draco can feel the smirk on his face as he begins sharing his knowledge.  
His impressions of the young Greengrass are already forgotten.

* * *

"When will the girls ever finish?" He complains rather loudly adjusting his tie for the umpteenth time into the early night. The Yule Ball starts in half an hour and he's more than impatient to get there and let loose. Blaise snickers, lazying around in an arm chair. "What? Please do share."

"They're _girls_ ," Blaise emphasizes, motioning to his hair and robes. "They've got a ton to worry about as opposed to us, or maybe your hair problem."

Draco automatically reacts, a hand raising to touch his hair before he sends a glare in his friend's direction. "I don't take a lot of time fixing my hair, thank you very much."

"What about all the hair products?" Pansy loudly remarks as the girls, _finally_ , begin to appear out of their dormitory. "I know for a fact you spend at least forty minutes on it."

"Pansy," he whispers horrified to everyone's amusement. He takes time to appreciate the formal appearances of his girl friends. Pansy looks like a traditional beauty and he never realizes how light MIllicent's eyes were. "You look decent, I guess," he teases lightly. "Beautiful, really."

"Well," Blaise shouts, "let's have fun!"  
And the night did not end up delightfully fun for one Draco Malfoy.

First, Granger appears with Krum, international famous Quidditch player who she probably tricked, looking stunning—no doubt with the help of some heavy magic—then cue some fun dancing until his date got whisked away by some random Durmstrung boy. He sighs loudly as he enters the common room more tired than anything.

"Are you okay?" He looks around startled until he notices the younger girl in front of the fire place. "It's just me. Astoria."

Draco laughs, walking toward the arm chair across from her. She's a bit too young to have been asked to the ball and he sees she's been lounging around the common room. "Well, hello, nice to meet you."

Hours later of just talking to one another about everything and nothing leaves Draco in a pleasant mood as he walks toward his room without his Slytherin scarf around his neck. Being able to relax and talks freely takes a load of his shoulder. He feels a bit odd of confessing some topics with a girl two years younger than him, but he's made a great friend that he plans on keeping.

He finds that he doesn't really mind if she keeps the scarf, as long as she's warm. (He actually never got that scarf back until they were married and living together.)

* * *

" _At least my family aren't Death Eaters_!"

Draco blinks once then twice quickly at the enraged teen in front of him. He can pinpoint the exact moment she regrets her words as her face was always an open canvas to him. "I see," he replies. cold and detached. He never imagines that Astoria, his close friend, would hurl those cruel words at him. He never really expected her to say anything remotely harsh. "Aren't you lucky that you weren't born into my family? Not when you would've been forced to serve, too."

She gasps, reaching a hand forward to lightly touch Draco's left arm before he snatches it away. A chorus of ' _sorrysorrysorry_ ' fills the room and Draco can't stand hearing that word anymore. Sixth year was the worst. He was running around mad trying to fix that broken cabinet only to let one of the greatest headmaster die. _This_ year of torturing and keeping silent is just as bad.

"Draco, you know I didn't mean it. I-It just slipped out!"  
Draco laughs emotionless. "Doesn't change the fact that you said it and it's true."

"Oh," she breathes out, staring at Draco as if he isn't real. She takes a few hesitant steps forward and bites her lip. "It doesn't have to be this way. Harry will win and you know it. Just have a little faith."

"I've never had that much to begin with."

Astoria smiles weakly, opening her arms, beckoning him forward. "I have enough for both of us."

* * *

"Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass. I promise to honor our vows and be the perfect husband to you and our future family. Only Death shall separate this bond."

Draco smiles fondly at his soon to be wife. Astoria never popped into his head when he envisioned standing at the altar getting married. She was just a good friend, is all. He knows he cares deeply for her as she's been by his side ever since that Yule night. She supports him and helps keep him balanced. Even if he doesn't quite love her yet, he knows he will. With time and a bit of faith, it's entirely guaranteed.

Astoria grins, her eyes crinkling at the edges and her cheeks rosy pink. And Draco _does_ think that loving Astoria would not be that far away.

 **.oOo.**

Scorpius comes back to the present trying to stop his tears from flooding. He knows his dad must've chosen only select memories. He wants to find out why and quickly snatches the previously discarded letter.

 _I have a many memories of your mother and me. However, I wanted to show you these because as irrelevant as you may have thought them to be, this was how I viewed her before marriage. Our matrimony was, like most marriages for purebloods at that time, arranged. I didn't love her straight away as it took time for me to open my heart. I was quite stubborn which was foolish. Astoria was my rock. I came to love her slowly then my feelings exploded and I was in deep before I realized what I felt. Which, in simple terms, was love._

 _With your mother's passing last year, I feel like my time will come soon. I've sent you vials and vials of preserved memories I want to share with you. I hope you will enjoy them, even the horrible ones which shows you how terrible I was. I'll soon join your mother, but I want you to always remember us somewhere deep in your heart. Live, Scorpius, and love._

 _Love is a wonderful emotion._

 _With much love, Draco Malfoy._


End file.
